


Соперники

by Eibhleann



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann
Summary: Они соперники с первого же дня





	Соперники

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено 

Они соперники с первого же дня.  
Дерек Хейл признанный король школы, гениален как в учебе, так и на поле. У него лучшие девушки, у него идеальные друзья, у него прекрасная семья. У Дерека Хейла есть все. Он как картинка, иллюстрация к американской мечте об идеальной жизни подростка в старших классах. Любимый учителями и уважаемый учениками. У Дерека Хейла есть все.  
Стайлз Стилински приходит в школу в последний год. Первое, что Дерек замечает в Стайлзе, так это хитрый взгляд из-под очков, несуразную одежду и легкость в движениях. Стайлз занимался каким-то спортом, но в команду не попросился. Второй факт о Стайлзе проявляется на уроке. Стайлз умен, почти так же, как Дерек, или даже больше. Учеба дается ему легко, как потом заметит Хейл, друзей он выбирает по духу, а в команду по лакроссу не пробуется. Хотя Дерек видит движения Стайлза, он был бы прекрасным игроком, хорошей находкой для команды.  
Дерек подходит к Стайлзу на перемене, и его отталкивают. Дерек едва ли обижен, скорее заинтересован. Время покажет, какой выбор для Стайлза лучше.  
Время покажет...  
Дни идут, а Дерек ловит себя на мыслях о Стайлзе, ищет его глазами в коридорах, прислушивается к смеху и голосу. Дерек понимает, что влюблен. И задирает Стайлза: посмотри же на меня, пади ниц, зачем тебе ничтожество-Скотт и странная Эрика?  
Стайлз отталкивает, высмеивает, демонстрирует свое превосходство при малейшей возможности. Ему плевать на Дерека, плевать-плевать, но тогда почему он старается изо всех сил, чтобы быть лучше Дерека? Стайлз ловит себя на странице фейсбука Дерека, рассматривающего его фотографии, почти сформулировав язвительный комментарий на пост. Стайлз закрывает вкладку, выключает ноутбук и садится читать книгу. Стоит кинуть взгляд на обложку, как он понимает, что взял ее из-за того, что Дерек восхищенно рассказывал о ней Джексону. Дурак Уиттмор не мог поддержать разговор, а Стайлз вспомнил пару подходящих шуточек. Он, может, книгу и не читал, зато ситуация была типичной.  
Скотт притаскивает Стайлза на тренировку, восторженно рассказывает про настоящую мужскую игру, замолкает, стоит на поле появиться Эллисон - девушке Айзека, в которую Скотт влюблен. Стайлз не слышит друга, он смотрит на смеющегося Дерека, Дерека с клюшкой, бегущего, прыгающего, забивающего гол. Стайлз любит бейсбол, не лакросс, он даже играл в прошлой школе. Стайлз понимает, что будет пристально следить за каждой тренировкой, не то, что игрой, что загуглит правила, может, даже купит мячик.  
Именно Айзек обращает внимание Дерека на скамейку зрителей. Хейл привык, что Лидия и Эллисон занимают там места на каждой тренировке, поддерживают. Теперь рядом с Лидией и Эллисон прочно поселился Стайлз. То со Скоттом, то один. С книгой или с ноутбуком. Иногда он смотрит игру, не скрываясь, но чаще едва бросает взгляды из-за своих книг и распечаток. Будто и не для того, чтобы посмотреть на Дерека приходит.  
Стоит Хейлу подойти, пошутить, как Стайлз вспыхивает, уходит, а потом дня два игнорирует Дерека.

К выпускному Стайлз успевает отбить у Дерека девушку и потерять из-за него Эрику. Хейл поработал над внешним видом Рейес и та теперь другая. С помощью Стайлза Скотт начал встречаться с Эллисон и пострадать от агрессии Айзека. Стайлза никто и пальцем не тронул, а Скотт попал в больницу. Все ограничилось судебным запретом. Стайлз разыскал самые неприятные шутки и воплотил их в жизнь. Над Дереком никогда не смеялись так. Он ответил. Завертелось, закрутилось, шутки перестали быть шутками, никогда ими и не были. Их друзья не стали стоять в сторонке и присоединились к гонке неприятных сюрпризов. Они же и подстроили последний спор.  
На выпускной Дерек и Стайлз шли как пара. Дерек заехал за Стайлзом, был милым и обворожительным. Стайлз шипел, ехидничал и ворчал. Он был влюблен в Дерека, он хотел пойти на выпускной с ним, с настоящим, живым Хейлом, а не этой идеальной куклой.  
\- Если продолжишь так себя вести, трахну, - пригрозил Дерек перед школой.  
Стайлз усмехнулся, показывая презерватив из кармана.


End file.
